Stein's Issues
by bucktooth22
Summary: Stein is best friends with Spirit once he enters the DWMA; however, he is bullied. He begins cutting and doing experiments on himself which just means he's bullied more. Spirit does nothing because he has a reputation to uphold. Stein goes crazy because he's all alone.


Disclaimer: I do now own Soul Eater.

Stein sat there quietly, minding his own business. He didn't antagonize them, didn't patronize, talk to or even look at them. They approached anyways.

"Hey guys." The first one said waving over a few of his friends. "Lookey here. We've found ourselves a fag." He said laughing as he saw Stein tense. Now Stein was usually a laid back person. He didn't take offense to things easily but that one word, that made him angry. He hated the word for a few reasons. One, it was offensive. It was used as a hateful slur used against a minority. Picking on people in minorities was cowardice. So as they laughed at him tensing, he smiled. It was something he only did in circumstances like this one. Stein was a kind of child that never laughed or smiled unless it fit his humor. He was a morbid child and, as such, had a morbid sense of humor. So, unbeknownst to the boys now surrounding him, he was smiling at the thought of them dying slowly. He was tensed, ready to fight, and he was silently preparing himself.

"Freak." One of them said.

"Looser." Another said.

"Fag." Someone repeated their leader, too dumb to come up with their own insult. With that, the blows began falling. Stein was smaller than the lot of them but that meant he was faster. Before they even realized, he had slipped out of the circle they had used to surround him. He had the leader's arm twisted behind his back. His fat blubbery face was reddening as his entire arm was twisted painfully. Stein had his hand, twisted down painfully twisting the wrist, and pulled the arm behind the bully's back, hurting his elbow and shoulder. As he pulled up farther he also pushed down harder on his wrist. He yelped as it threatened to dislocate in three places. Stein, not one to only take one prisoner, also had the second in command, conveniently the other one who said fag, in a headlock, arm wrapped tightly around his neck. His fingers had, in need of something to hold, latched onto his ear. The boy's arms flailed and his face was beginning to distort as Stein's nails dug painfully into the back of his ear.

"I suggest you find another form of entertainment." He said to the remaining circle. They dispersed immediately with their two "head honchos" having been bested. Stein then turned to the leader who was craning his neck around to try to scowl at Stein. His glare failed as his face was contorted into more of a pained grimace. "I don't approve of derogatory comments." Stein said smoothly.

"Aw. We upset the fag." He snorted. Stein increased pressure and he began to howl in pain.

"I'll repeat myself only once. I do not approve of derogatory comments. Towards anyone. Any minority or other such people you deem less than yourself. If you use any further demeaning words I will be forced to cause you pain." Stein said calmly. His voice was cool and calm as if he were having a conversation with tea and scones. Realizing his headlock victim was about to pass out he loosened his hold. The boy gulped in air greedily as his face began to slowly return to a more human hue.

"Pain?" He said between gulps of air. "What...do you...call...this?" He asked.

"A warning." Stein said simply as he released the headlock victim. "And seeing as how you do not seem too keen on REAL pain, I expect you to heed my warning." He watched as the boy nodded and scurried off. "And you. What do you have to say?" Stein asked looking at the back of the leader's head. It would be much easier for blackmail purposes if he could remember his name. But alas, someone as insignificant had been removed from Stein's memory.

"Get off me fag." He snarled out. Stein sighed. That was not what he was looking for. He had to admit, he was slightly excited. He found amusement in hurting others. So he smiled once again as he dislocated the boy's arm in three places. He then proceeded to break all five fingers on that hand and then, because he was not happy with it, drove a pen through his palm. As it came out the other side, Stein decided he was finished. He looked at his work and smiled. It was art. He saw beauty and amusement in this, so when the teacher showed up with a horrified expression, he didn't understand. Didn't she see the art in this? Clearly she did not by her frantic high pitched screams. Stein was sent to the principal's office and then to the police. They asked his why he did it.

"I do not approve of people using derogatory slurs. I gave him a fair warning." Stein had said.


End file.
